Another High School fanfiction
by GangstaG169
Summary: Naruto notices the new...MASS MURDERER! He meets Sabaku no Gaara, the famous serial murderer at his high school. Warnings inside. M just to be safe.


A/N: Before we begin, I would just like to say that this might suck. Unfortunately, some things are just _begging_ to be written, and they won't leave me alone! I would also like to thank all of my watchers and reviewers, ESPECIALLY Naachan'sred-head, who revives my plot bunnies when they die; and provides me with much needed rewards and/or kicks in the pants. Well, I know what the first part of this is gonna be like, but if you reviewers would like to add things, like suggestions, that would be AWESOME! If I use your idea, I will add it in my author's note in the beginning. (Sorry Naachan! I totally forgot to put a thing in saying that you helped me with Servant, slave, toy! APPLAUSE, PLEASE!!! *claps enthusiastically!*) DISCLAIMER: My GOD, people! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE WRITING FAN FICTION IF I OWNED NARUTO?! IT'S CALLED FAN FICTION FOR A REASON!! When Gaara gets Shukaku back, then gets gang-banged by Lee, Haku, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kimimaro, and Naruto, THAT'S WHEN I OFFICIALLY OWN NARUTO!! Until then I'll resign myself to writing/reading fan fiction. WARNINGS: YAOI= boy on boy! LEMON! (smut) abuse, crazy people, mpreg, and swears! (Not all in this chapter, of course!) Plus, Naruto is 17, whereas Gaara is 15. BE WARNED, IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON! ON WITH TEH STOREH!! Oh uh, heh heh...NARUTO POV!! (At first, anyways...)

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE!!!!!

I thought that today would be the worst day EVER— first day yet _again _at high school!

_I hope there are some new kids! That would be nice! Well, besides Sai; he's just __**creepy**__, _I think.

_**Well kit, I think your prayers have been answered— there's a new kid; 12 o'clock,**_ Kyuubi replies.

_Wait, what? But it's only like, 9 o'clock!_

_**12 o'clock means straight ahead, dobe.**_

_Ooooh. Gotcha!_

I look up and see the most wonderful sight I have ever been blessed with in my short 17 years on this earth. A beautiful red-head is sitting on the bleachers, writing or drawing and listening to music. I run over to him and screech to a stop. I look him in his lovely black-rimmed green eyes...no, wait now they're black! What the...

"Um, hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I was wondering if you knew that your eyes just changed colors!" He sighs heavily and replies, "Yes, I know. They change colors with my mood. I assume they're black now; signifying that you are **pissing me off**." I step back; those last three words were spoken in a voice really deep and creepy. I laugh and say, "Dude, what's with you voice? Oh, what's your name? I feel like I've seen you before...maybe you were on television."

"There is nothing wrong with my voice, my name is Sabaku no Gaara, and if you've watched the news ever between 9 years ago and now, I would assume you would've seen me."

"Gaara, eh? Why were you on the news?"

"Listen to the gossips; they'll tell you. I won't."

"But Gaara, I wanna hear it from _you_!!"

"Get away from me you whiny baka."

I slump my shoulders in defeat and walk away. I look back just in time to see him hunch over and cough. Really, really hard. I'm back in a flash and say, "Whoa! Are you okay? You need to go to the nurse's office?" He glares at me with his dark green eyes and says, "No. I'm—" He cuts himself off by coughing and bringing up blood. I pick him up; then quickly set him back down as he screams, "Put me down or so help me god I will kick your ass from here to Kingdom Come and back!" He brushes himself off and turns away. I subtly maneuver myself until I can see that he's checking his arm, which is wrapped in bandages, and wincing.

((Gaara POV!))

_God, why do I always attract the idiots?_

_**Because like calls to like.**_

_SHUT UP. I am waay smarter than this baka and you know it Shukaku._

_**Just because I know it doesn't mean I'll admit it.**_

_OW!! Mother fucker, I think he re-sprained my ankle!_

I test my weight and hiss as pain shoots up my leg. My arm is even tenderer than it was this morning, as is my back. I turn around and glare at the blonde idiot and before he can blink, I punch him in the face, sending him sprawling in the dirt. I limp over and say, "That was for not minding you're own business, Uzumaki. Next time you'll be lucky to escape a trip to the E.R in an ambulance, **got it**?" I use Shukaku's voice at the end, just like I did before. It freaks people out.

My most recent foster father decided to have some fun this morning. ((A/N: *sings* Let's have some fun, this beat is sick; I wanna take a ride, on your disco stick. GODDAMN YOU, LADY GAGA!! That popped into my head when I wrote 'decided to have some fun'. Gaara's an orphan who's lived with abusive adoptive parents all his life. Naruto's dad is really rich; he's the owner of a really big company, think Microsoft or Apple. Switched from what it normally is.)) Thanks to him, my arm is broken, but I can't have a cast, and when he shoved me down the stairs last week, it sprained my ankle. I limp away, cradling my arm and carrying my iPod, sketch pad, and drawing supplies. Before that baka disturbed me, I was drawing a picture of Shukaku destroying a village. He shows me the scene and I draw it, putting my own spin on it. I sit down once again and finish drawing the scene. I catch the blonde walking away in my peripheral vision. ((A/N: that means out of the corner of his eye.))

((Naruto! Again!))

I walk away from the alluring boy and walk up to my friend Ino, who immediately starts asking me questions.

"Why were you talking to Sabaku no Gaara? Haven't you heard why he's here? I mean come on Naruto, are you seriously THAT dumb?" I cut her off and say, "No, Ino, I haven't heard. Why's he here?"

"Well, it just so happens that this is his last stop before the government sends him to an insane asylum. He's THE Sabaku no Gaara, you know, the famous mass murderer? The one who's been on T.V all the time for trials and stuff?" she says. I yelp and say, "Wait wait wait, he's a MASS MUDERER?! Why is he here?!"

"I just told you, you baka! IT'S HIS LAST STOP BEFORE THE ASYLUM. You can ask me basically anything about him; I've been keeping track of his case. It's actually pretty gruesome," Ino tells me, snapping her blue raspberry gum and fixing her green eyeshadow. I think for a second and Sasuke says, "Geez Naruto, the doctor told you not to think too hard. You know that he said it's bad for your constitution."

"Shut up, teme! So, Ino, exactly _how _many people has he killed?"

She thinks for a moment, going through her memory files (which are quite expansive when it comes to anything about gossip, boys, or other girly shit) and tapping her purple nailed-finger on her lip before saying, "Well, the police aren't very sure, but they estimate some were between five hundred thousand and a million people. O' course, it could be more, could be less. No one really knows 'cept for him. Just, don't ask him, whatever you do. He's a little cuckoo in the head, if ya catch my meaning." She twirls her finger next to her ear, making the universal sign for 'nutcase'. I glance over to see him look up, glare, then transform the glare into a maniacal grin. ((A/N: think of his Chunnin exams grin.)) I start and look away, horrible thoughts running through my mind.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE!!!!!

Aaaand...that's it! Please comment if you want me to continue! Flames will be donated to Jashin so that he may BURN ALL FLAMERS IN HELL!!


End file.
